This invention relates to the transportation of a motorcycle in the cargo area of a pick-up truck, and more particularly concerns apparatus installable into said cargo area for holding a motorcycle and providing secure cabinet-type storage space.
Owners of motorcycles may for various reasons want to transport their motorcycle to a distant location for use. Several techniques have been disclosed for loading or mounting the motorcycle onto trucks or other large vehicles. Specialized trailers are also generally used for transporting motorcycles.
Pick-up trucks, having an open cargo area behind the driver's compartment, are useful vehicles for transporting a motorcycle, especially if the motorcycle is carried erect within the cargo area. However, because the usual length of the motorcycle is comparable to the usual length of the cargo area, the motorcycle must be oriented in the director of motion of the truck. Special securing means become necessary to prevent movement of the motorcycle in the rolling and lateral directions. Since the pick-up truck may be left unattended in the course of travel, it is also necessary to provide means to prevent theft of the motorcycle.
A certain amount of specialized paraphernalia is required for the full utilization of a motorcycle. Such paraphernalia includes a safety helmet and other specialized wearing apparel, tools for maintenance and repair, spare parts, lubricants, tire changing equipment, supplies for overnight trips, and still other items. It is necessary to accommodate said items in a storage facility which affords protection against: (a) the jostling effects of road travel, (b) weather factors such as rain and snow, and (c) unauthorized use or theft. Because the motorcycle, once positioned in the cargo area, occupies a major and central portion of said area, little space is left for conventional storage boxes. Even if conventional boxes could be fitted about the motorcycle, accessibility to such boxes would be difficult.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for securing a motorcycle in erect position in the cargo area of a pick-up truck.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus as in the foregoing object which will prevent theft of the motorcycle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature having a readily accessible and protective storage facility interactive with the motorcycle.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature of rugged, durable construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.